Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may be associated with an electronic serial number (ESN), a stock keeping unit (SKU), and other identifying information. Electronic devices may be packaged with operating manuals, warning documents, charging devices, and other accessories in a point-of-sale package suitable for distributing to end users. A plurality of point-of-sale packages, each containing an electronic device, may be shipped together to a retail store or business location. Electronic devices may be configured prior to shipping with unique packaging, hardware and software branding, features and functionality.